Viviendo en tus ojos
by Vaisravana
Summary: Es extraño... mi corazón aún te dibuja.


Hey, ¡gente! ¿Cómo andan? :3  
Bueno, aquí vengo dejando mi más reciente historia, es un song-fic, lo escribí para un concurso, en el cual no gané nada, bah… que importa x'D.

**Título:** Viviendo en tus ojos  
**Resumen:** Es extraño... Mi corazón aún te dibuja.  
**Personajes:** Ichigo & Rukia  
**Género:** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Número de palabras:** 3751 (contando canción).  
**Disclaimer:** Ichigo es mío y Tite se puede ir por... que diga, Bleach es propiedad de Tite =D  
**Advertencias y notas:**  
• Esta historia estaba basada en un posible futuro ahora no sé, lol, igual espero la disfruten ;)  
•La letra en cursiva y centrada es la letra de la canción, la letra cursiva pero alineada con el demás escrito es parte del fanfic.  
•Escrito basado en Hitomi no Jyunnin de L'Arc~en~Ciel… Amen a Hyde ;3;

* * *

•

**Viviendo en tus ojos**

**«****瞳の住人****»**

•

_Hitomi no Jyuunin_

**Ϛ**

**•Φ•**

Miraba los rostros que se mostraban frente a ella y de apoco su corazón se encogía. Le impresionaba ver cómo el tiempo los había trasformado de muy diferentes maneras, no supo ver cuando ni cómo, pero hasta ahora notaba como las facciones de los varones presentes se habían afianzado y los rasgos particulares que cada uno tenía se habían convertido en la seña singular de un hombre. Así lo mismo con la joven que ahí se mostraba, antes una hermosa muchachilla sonriente, ahora desprendía la sensualidad de una mujer, aunada de su todavía angelical presencia.

Todos eran conocidos, todos eran queridos, pero muy diferentes a como los vio por primera vez, todos… exceptuándola a ella.

_No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado…_

Con su dedo índice tocó la imagen, justo donde estaba _ella junto a él_ en el centro de todos, discutiendo. Él también había cambiado, era más alto, su cuerpo más fornido y, aunque su ceño fruncido junto con su expresión al reñir eran las mismas, su rostro había madurado mostrando a veces mohines idénticos a los de su padre; pero tristemente, ella lucía exactamente igual a como se veía, incluso antes de que él siquiera naciera.

Entendía que al ser una shinigami, no cambiaría tan fácil como lo hacían aquellos muchachos y que el tiempo poco a poco los iría separando…

Lo supo siempre y eso le partía el alma.

_Pero ya ha sido mucho…_

El viento sopló con fuerza al ras del suelo y juguetonamente se coló por debajo de su vestido haciendo que se levantara. Farfulló una maldición mientras intentaba contener con su mano izquierda la elevación de la prenda y con la derecha, luchaba contra el viento para que no le arrebatara lo que hace unos segundos era presa de su atención: una fotografía.

—Rukia —escuchó a sus espaldas y como si se asustara de la llegada del joven, el viento cesó llevándose de paso el resuello de la muchacha—. Todos te están buscando, ¿dónde diablos te habías metido?

La aludida dio un pequeño respingo y se enderezó en toda su altura, pero no se atrevió a encarar al joven hombre que la buscaba.

—Ah, lo siento… —respondió secamente apenas mirándole de reojo.

El muchacho la observó algo contrariado, de un tiempo para acá Rukia había estado actuado peculiarmente, hablaba poco, desaparecía o se disculpaba sin más. No es que él fuera de las personas que notan de inmediato esa clase de cosas, pero sus amigos se lo habían prácticamente gritado, al tiempo que le echaban en cara lo poco "sensitivo" que era. Había sido por eso, que en el momento en que ella desapareció, lo mandaron a empellones a buscarla.

_Sólo me pregunto, ¿qué tanto sé acerca de ti?_

—Nah, no importa —espetó restándole importancia mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿dónde estabas? Todos estaban preocupados.

—Yo…—contuvo el aliento por un momento pensado en su respuesta— quise caminar un poco— se excusó al tiempo que se giraba completamente y le daba alcance. Sólo fueron unos breves instantes lo que le tomó estar junto suyo, y al momento de casi rebasarlo pudo sentir como la mano del chico la retenía.

_No es tan fácil como seguirte con un dedo sobre un mapa_

—Estas actuando muy raro —resopló.

—Yo no…

—No intentes negarlo —dijo soltando su agarre—. Todos se han dado cuenta.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida y en un instante comprendió que Inoue y los demás debieron insinuarle algo. ¿De qué otro modo alguien tan atolondrado como él podría decirle que "actuaba raro"?

—No es nada…—suspiró derrotada y no le quedó más que agregar en voz baja—: Sólo debo regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

El joven permaneció en silencio, tratando de analizar la nueva información que había recibido.

_En serio, ¿eso era todo?_

En ocasiones anteriores la shinigami había tenido que abandonar su estancia en Karakura para pasar una diminuta temporada en la Sociedad de Almas. Eran raras las veces que sucedía pero nunca por una situación de peligro o urgencia, por eso ahora Ichigo no alcanzaba a comprender a que venía ese comportamiento, ¿acaso existía algún problema?

—¿Nada más? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí.

—¿Así de simple?

—Sí, así de simple.

—¿No hay nada más? —siguió inquiriendo dubitativo.

—No.

Y su desconcierto no paraba de crecer, así también como –sin siquiera desearlo– su molestia.

Después de unos minutos enfrascados en aquella charla notaba como ella se limitaba a dar respuestas cortas, muy diferentes a las que acostumbraba usar al hablarle. Además, estaba cierto detalle que le crispaba los nervios, aún más que el uso de monosílabos, y era el hecho de que en toda la discusión ni una sola vez le miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué es ahora? Bueno, no es que quiera saber realmente… pero es extraño —mintió, tratando de negarse a si mismo el querer saber porque estaba actuado tan extraño a la par que se empecinaba en aparentar que no pasaba nada—. Han pasado varios años desde que haces guardia en Karakura junto conmigo… ¿A ocurrido algo…?

—Recibí la orden —inquirió secamente mirando el agua correr de aquel pequeño riachuelo junto el prado—. No es nada más.

¡Ajá! Ahí estaban de nuevo las evasivas. Si bien durante el tiempo que habían permanecido juntos se acostumbró a golpes, insultos y regaños, de alguna manera, que lo tratara de esa forma encolerizaba sus entrañas, mucho más que cualquier frase molesta que hubiera usado antes para atacarlo.

—¡Anda ya, mírame a la cara cuando hables! —exigió tomándola bruscamente del mentón. Estaba dispuesto a soportar muchas cosas pero la indiferencia era jodidamente más molesta que aquel tonito agudo que solía utilizar para remarcar que quería fastidiarle y no lo aguantaría, si era proveniente de ese pedazo –no, corrección– ese "pedacito" de mujer, realmente, no lo soportaría más.

—Ichi- Ichigo… ¿Q-qué… estás… hacie-endo…?—tartamudeó y un leve temblor parecido a un escalofrío se apoderó de ella al entrar en contacto con la mirada café del muchacho.

_Me di cuenta de tu rostro inquieto aunque tratabas de ocultarlo_

Fue en un instante, una simple mirada por parte de ella y sin darse cuanta, sin que su cerebro procesara siquiera la idea, su cuerpo y su alma lo entendieron.

—Tú…

_"__Mientes…"_

—Ah…—Rukia gimió débilmente e instintivamente cerró los ojos. Sólo quería un segundo, sabía que si tenía al menos un segundo podría volver a mirarle, podría reafirmarse de nuevo.

_El segundo pasó._

—Ru…—intempestivamente se encontró interrumpido por un golpe seco en la cara.

—¡Idiota! ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando? —el gritó de la joven resonó por el prado y el rostro estupefacto de Ichigo se fue trasformando en una mueca de enojo.

—Maldita…—alcanzó a musitar sosteniendo una mano sobre el lugar afectado pero sin poder disimular –de modo extraño y masoquista– que empezaba a sentirse más tranquilo al haber recibido aquel golpe. Los violáceos orbes de la chica lo miraban de nuevo, mostrando aquella fiereza y sinceridad que la caracterizaban.

—El capitán Ukitake me pidió volver, es problemático pero debo marcharme pronto…

—¿Cuándo volverás? —interrumpió agregando casi enseguida—: Para saber cuantos días libres de ti tendré.

—¡Oh! Parece que Kurosaki-kun no va extrañarme —dijo sonriendo angelicalmente al instante que asentaba un golpe en la boca del estómago del muchacho, sacándole el aire y haciéndole trastabillar.

Ichigo sólo pudo maldecirla por dentro, no tenía aire suficiente siquiera para respirar, estaba prácticamente a merced del segundo ataque, que supo habría, cuando sintió como era jalado por el cuello de la camisa hacía abajo.

El aire se fue completamente, no pudo distinguir si era por el golpe o por la estupefacción que constreñía sus pulmones. Aunque quizá, sólo quizá, simplemente se trataba de la sensación de ser presa entera de aquel ataque tan insólito lo que no le dejaba ni pensar.

Rukia lo besaba.

Con un movimiento torpe la shinigami se había acercado a sus labios. El pelinaranja al no tener aire, carecía de fuerza para intentar contrarrestar u oponerse, sólo pudo quedarse inmóvil sintiendo como el calor se agolpaba sobre su rostro y su corazón desbocado corría.

_Algo dulce, cálido y virginal_.

Aunque hubiera tenido tiempo para pensarlo, jamás habría podido encontrar mejor descripción para aquel momento tan insospechado. No le gustaba admitirlo pero su experiencia con mujeres era casi nula, había visto a una mujer desnuda –sí, a Yoruichi cuando se transformó frente a él– pero nunca había besado a nadie, al menos no mientras él estuviera completamente al mando de su cuerpo.

_Era vergonzoso para un hombre admitirlo, realmente bochornoso…_ por lo que, aún cuando Rukia se apartó dándole la espalda, no pudo recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué…? —fue lo primero que intentó salir de su boca, pero al instante se atoró en su garganta.

La pequeña shinigami tembló ante el intento de pregunta de muchacho. Ni ella misma entendía como era que se había atrevido a hacer eso, ¡a su nakama…!

"_Mentira. Sigues mintiendo…"_ Pensó para si misma al comprender que ese 'beso', no era más que un acto egoísta, un intento desesperado para hacer que él no… _no la olvidase…_

Tragó saliva odiándose a si misma y con la poca presteza que le quedaba espetó:—¡No me hagas tener que explicarte cosas innecesarias! —. Y salió huyendo, ¿qué más podría hacer? Ella no podía hacer más, no con él, no en ese mundo, no en ese tiempo.

Ichigo se quedó pasmado, intentando comprender que sucedía… ¡Pero que mierda! ¡Ella lo había atacado y ahora salía huyendo!

_"__Ataque"_

Un escalofrío desconocido comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo entero, haciéndole sentir abrumado, y sin poder soportarlo se dejó caer sobre el pasto. Sentía su corazón latir acelerado mientras un extraño calor en sus entrañas provocaba una vergüenza insólita que intentó disimular bajando el rosto y ocultándolo en sus rodillas.

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**

Tuvo que oírlo directamente de la boca de Ishida antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Habían pasado varios días desde que Rukia había vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas y desde aquel "incidente".

Si era honesto consigo mismo se sentía sumamente nervioso al respecto, no sabía como tendría que actuar delante de ella a partir de ahora. Rukia lo había besado… ¿Eso no era como una especie de declaración? El sólo pensarlo lo hacía colorearse de un profundo carmín, pero también estaba esa _otra cosa_ que lo había tenido constantemente preocupado y molesto, por lo que, en cuanto se lo dijeron no pudo dar crédito a lo que oía:

—Kuchiki-san no volverá, Kurosaki —las palabras claras y concisas del quincy fueron como un balde de agua helada que lo hicieron enfurecer de golpe.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó frenético—. ¿Alguien la ha obligado a permanecer allá? ¿Acaso fue…?

—No —interrumpió quedamente Orihime—. Ella lo decidió por su cuenta, me lo dijo hace tiempo, tramitó su traslado… se despidió de todos pero…

—Nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada, que ella te lo diría —terminó Ishida.

—¡No me dijo nada! —exclamó claramente frustrado—. ¿Pero porque...?

—Si no lo sabes, Kurosaki, es porque eres más idiota de lo que creía —sentenció mientras subía sus gafas—. Nosotros no teníamos más remedio que respetar la decisión de Kuchiki-san por eso intentamos 'insinuarte cosas' que parece ser, sólo entendiste a medias.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y sonrió dolido, toda la furia y sorpresa se había esfumado, no tenía caso culpar a sus amigos, ¿ellos que culpa tendrían? Ya tan sólo quedaban las dudas e incertidumbre, ¿por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué no confió en él? _¿Por qué…?_

El viento sopló y la suave brisa trajo consigo un leve dolor sobre su pecho que sin más, se entremezcló con sus demás emociones haciéndole recordar los ojos temerosos de Rukia y lo que había sentido al mirarlos:_"Mientes…"_

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**

_"__¿Porqué no vas a buscarla?"_

_"__¿Por qué? Ella tomó su decisión. No soy nadie para contradecir algo así..."_

_Como si me resistiera a que ese rostro del pasado volviera mañana_

_"__Kurosaki se casa"_

_"__La familia Kurosaki se extiende"_

_Incluso aunque huya, es extraño…_

_"__Ella debió haberte querido mucho… el tiempo puede ser un enemigo formidable"_

_"__Tiempo…"_

_Mi corazón aún te dibuja._

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**

En cuanto puso un pie sobre tierra, la angustia comenzó a invadirla. Más que cualquier hollow, más que cualquier misión peligrosa, _ese _entierro de alma le causaba miedo, mucho más del que había sentido en casi toda su vida y aunque había aceptado aquella misión sin poner objeción alguna, no podía evitar aterrarse.

Cruzó el jardín cubierto de floresta, iluminado por la suave luz de la luna y se acercó a la casa en la que el alma la esperaba.

_Cuando miro hacía arriba el cielo se llena de resplandor sin desaparecer_

_Si tan sólo pudiésemos ser como el sol, brillando todo el tiempo_

Se detuvo en al puerta que daba al jardín, titubeando si "tocar" era lo correcto o sólo debía traspasar la pared como siempre lo hacía. Después de un rato de meditación decidió optar por lo segundo y sin preguntar entró a la morada.

Su primera imagen al ingresar fue la de un joven durmiendo sobre un sofá negro. Le pareció curioso poder distinguir su silueta en medio de la oscuridad pero supuso se debía más que nada a la cabellera naranja que resaltaba sobre la negrura de la habitación.

Sonrió para sí y sin más se acercó a él. En cuanto lo tuvo de frente, su sonrisa se amplió al percatarse de su ceño fruncido tan marcado, y no soportando la curiosidad pasó su pequeña mano por la colorida cabellera del muchacho despeinándola levemente.

_Quiero ser abrazado por tu esencia solo un momento más…_

_El aire de fuera me jala, pero le doy la espalda._

—Si se despierta va a comenzar a echarte la bronca —espetó una voz detrás de ella.

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero tratando de disimular su vergüenza al haber sido descubierta, habló enseguida:

—Es idéntico a ti —soltó, dejando de acariciar el suave cabello naranja.

—Eso dicen, pero su carácter es horrible.

La shinigami no pudo evitar pensar: _"él hablando de mal carácter",_ seguramente serían como dos gotas de agua.

Durante mucho tiempo se estuvo preparando mentalmente para saber que decirle en cuanto lo tuviese de nuevo enfrente, pero en el momento que se volteó para encararlo, su corazón la traicionó y todo lo planificado se fue por la borda, haciéndose presa de esa mirada marrón de antaño.

_Mis suspiros nubes blancas en el aire, me informan la estación  
Repitiéndolo una vez más, de repente pienso,  
¿por qué estoy aquí?_

—Hola —dijo sacándola un poco de su aturdimiento.

Ichigo se veía un poco más grande de cómo lo recordaba, su expresión más madura y a pesar de que en el pasado creyó que la repudiaría en cuanto la viera, una sonrisa se dibujaba sobre su faz.

_Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre contemplando tu sonrisa…_

_Quiero vivir cada momento cambiante en tus ojos…_

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó extrañado.

—Nada…—musitó titubeante—. Sólo que… te ves un poco diferente…

—Ha pasado tiempo, Rukia —habló desviando la vista y llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Se supone que ya soy un anciano, aunque mi alma no lo aparente del todo.

—Sí…

Resultaba extraño decirlo pero era verdad. Ichigo era un shinigami humano, como tal, su cuerpo mortal había crecido, envejecido… y muerto. Pero su alma no; conservaba casi la misma apariencia de como lo vio la última vez, sólo que había madurado, provocando que su imagen cómo shinigami se viera 'diferente' después de aquellos cincuenta años.

—Aunque tú también luces distinta —señaló su cabello—. Lo dejaste crecer…

Rukia se avergonzó internamente por el comentario, hace tiempo había tomado la decisión de dejarse el cabello largo para que cuando de nuevo se encontrara con él, también luciera –al menos un poco– distinta, pero no había esperado que dijera algo al respecto. _Era Ichigo después de todo…_

Se instaló un incómodo silencio que sólo el pelinaranja se atrevió a romper.

—¿Así qué… has venido por mí?

La shinigami sintió una punzada en el pecho y se sonrojó instantáneamente, mirándolo indignada.

—¡Yo-yo no he venido por ti!

Al pelinaranja le pareció cómica su reacción y siguiendo el juego preguntó de nuevo:—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

Sintió como la ponían en jaque. Había ido hasta ahí por él, le habían encargado hacer el "entierro de alma" del tan conocido Kurosaki Ichigo, pero cómo todos sabían que él era un shinigami, no podían realizar un entierro cualquiera, por eso habían enviado a 'alguien conocido' para hacerlo pasar directamente por la Senkaimon. Pero ahora, ella había negado ese hecho por puro nerviosismo, ¿qué podría decir que no sonara estúpido?

—Sí… vine por ti —admitió en un susurro, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista, intentando conservar toda la dignidad que le fuera posible.

_En esa única escena por siempre coloreada en gentiles matices_

_Para que estemos juntos,_

_quiero detener el tiempo para siempre._

Miró divertido el mohín de la morena, pensando que realmente la había echado de menos durante todos esos años.

—No… ¿No vas a despedirte? —inquirió señalando con un ademan al chico tendido sobre el sofá—. Eres su abuelo después de todo…También deberías despedirte de tu… demás familia…

—¿Mis hermanas?

—¡No, idiota! —la shinigami sintió como de golpe le hervía la sangre, no había querido decir directamente aquellas palabras –porque lo admitiera o no, le dolían–, pero aquel bastardo era tan lento…—¡Tu esposa y tus hijos!

El hombre la miró estupefacto sintiendo cómo se quedaba sin resuello… _¿Qué rayos acababa de decir?_

—¿Esposa, hijos? ¡Yo no tengo tal cosa! —gritó alterado.

—¿Qué…? Pero… el chico… —balbuceó sorprendida y giró para ver al joven que dormía—. ¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Acaso vas a decirme que nació de una lechuga?—. Tonta no era –no es que fuera experta en el tema–, pero sabía que si una persona se parecía a otra es porque algún parentesco cercano tendrían.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Yo soy su tío abuelo! ¡Su abuela directa es Karin, no yo!

—Pero… es idéntico a ti… —farfulló sin creerle.

—No me creas si no quieres —resopló.

—Pero, ¿por qué…? —inquirió perpleja—. Todos estos años y tú…

—¿Yo qué? —espetó molesto—. No me casé, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?

—No, sólo que…—respondió sintiéndose realmente estúpida. Recordaba cómo las noticias que rondaban por el Seireitei decían "Kurosaki se casa", pero nunca verificó cual 'Kurosaki'—. No importa… —susurró, con su corazón palpitante en el oído. Creer que Ichigo había seguido con su vida, formado una familia, la había mantenido firme y segura en el pasado, pero enterarse de 'esa verdad', la desconcertaba.

Sin saber que más hacer –como reaccionar–, decidió dirigirse a la puerta, tomó la manija, y la abrió de par en par. Salió al jardín y respirando la suave brisa nocturna, desenfundó su espada clavándola en la nada, produciendo al instante un orificio en el aire del cual apareció una enorme puerta tradicional.

—¿Entonces no te vas a despedir del chico? —atinó a decir, después de invocar la puerta.

—No es necesario —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella—. Además si lo despierto comenzará a gruñir.

—Pero si se despierta y no te ve, ¿qué pensara? —dijo vagamente.

—Que han venido por mí. Él ya lo sabe.

Rukia asintió, de repente parecía ausente como si tratara de procesar información complicada, lo que provocó en Ichigo una sonrisa.

_Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre contemplando tu sonrisa_

_Quiero vivir cada momento cambiante en tus ojos_

—Hey, Rukia —espetó sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte… —carraspeó—. Hace cincuenta años en el prado junto al río…

La muchacha pudo sentir un fuerte vértigo y sus entrañas se estremecieron ante el recuerdo.

—¡No-no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada! —exclamó adivinando lo que preguntaría. ¡Habían pasado cincuenta años por Dios! ¿Cómo era qué todavía lo recordaba? Eso simplemente había sido… ¡Nada! Un ataque, una locura, _una necesidad…_

_"__¿Por qué te apartaste?"_

Fantasmas del pasado invadieron su mente provocando una opresión sobre su pecho. Él era un humano, una criatura con vida y por más fuerte que pudiese parecer, no era más que un muchacho comparado con ella, la persona que torció su camino, un dios de la muerte…

La puerta Senkai se abrió e inmediatamente intentó entrar pero su avance fue detenido. Haciendo un movimiento burdo que la shinigami no pudo contrarrestar, Ichigo la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

Rukia reconoció la calidez y dulzura, eran las mismas que hace tiempo atrás había robado y que ahora inesperadamente le robaban a ella.

_Si algún día puedo llevarte hacía una brillante temporada_

Le temblaron las piernas, haciéndose presa del pánico. Los porqués inundaron su cabeza y de nuevo tuvo miedo, pero esta vez por una razón diferente. El miedo al rechazo y rencor, se había suplantado por el temor a la dependencia… a no poder apartarse jamás.

—Por mentirme, por 'atacarme' en el prado y por hacerme esperar cincuenta años por una respuesta —susurró a su oído una vez el beso terminó, provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara y estremeciera al sentir su aliento contra su piel—. Estamos a mano.

_Donde las flores florecen en el cielo como copos de nieve_

El viento nocturno arremetió contra el jardín, liberando una ligera lluvia de pétalos que soltaron su perfume embriagando el ambiente. Rukia pensó que golpearlo hubiera sido una excelente respuesta de no ser porque en esos instantes su cuerpo le jugaba una mala pasada, adormecido por el olor a flores –según dedujo–, limitándola a sólo poder observar los iris marrón que tanto había extrañado.

_Porque ella pensaba que él tenía que "vivir"…_

—Vamos…

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**

El muchacho abrió los ojos y gruñó molesto, incorporándose sobre el sofá que hasta hace nada había estado ocupando de cama. El aire frío que entraba y una 'silenciosa' discusión lo había despertado, por lo que si deseaba seguir durmiendo no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse y cerrar la puerta.

Fue cuando los vio, al 'viejo' –ya no tan viejo– que solía contarle historias sobre un extraño lugar y a la chica rara vestida de negro que, su tío abuelo dijo, había estado esperando.

_Porque él aguardó cincuenta años por una respuesta…_

El muchacho se quedó quieto observando la escena y sin más, sonrió al ver cruzar a los dos shinigamis por el umbral de una enorme puerta tradicional, tomados de la mano.

_Dónde las flores…_

**•Φ•**

**Ϛ**


End file.
